


Los Búfalos mojados

by ShedimPrince



Category: The Flintstones
Genre: Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, Fred Flintstone is a terrible husband, Grupal Rape, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not for children, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Wet Buffalo´s episode but all men were rapists
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShedimPrince/pseuds/ShedimPrince
Summary: Divergencia del capítulo en que Vilma y Betty se cuelan a la orden de los Búfalos mojados.Contenido +18, Pedro cruel, violación grupal, no demasiado explícito pero no apto para sensibles.**La primera en quedar en cueros fue Betty: Vilma consiguió forcejear y arañar a su captor en la cara, pero Betty era más débil y dócil que ella. Fue presa fácil y Vilma vió a su amiga en un mar de manos. Manos que recorrieron sus cuerpos, manos que saltaban de una a la otra y que repartían bofetadas y puñetazos. Cuando a Vilma la sujetaron con los brazos en cruz, pegada a una de las paredes, Betty ya estaba sobre sus espaldas, siendo sujetada por cuatro de ellos para abrirla en cruz mientras el primero se posicionaba entre sus muslos.**
Relationships: Wilma Flintstone/Betty Rubble, Wilma Frintstone / Fred Flintstone





	Los Búfalos mojados

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no leyeron la descripción debajo del título, las etiquetas ni nada de las adverte cias, ESTE TEXTO HABLA SOBRE VIOLACIÓN GRUPAL. NO APTO PARA NIÑOS.
> 
> No quiero quejas en los comentarios respecto a que los Picapiedra no son así, ya sé que no lo son. Sí acepto críticas sobre la redacción, gramática, ortografía, coherencia del texto en sí.

**_"¡Compañeros, miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí!"  
  
_ **

Debieron salir corriendo en cuanto aquel hombre anunció con tanto júbilo lo que acababa de descubrir; Vilma tenía experiencia, sabía reconocer el tono de malsana lascivia que indicaba que dentro de un hombre moderno existía un cavernícola, ansioso por salir a la menor oportunidad. Betty no había tenido esa mala fortuna, pero Vilma sí. Cada día desde que se casó con Pedro la había preparado perfectamente para saber identificar esa nota hosca, peligrosa, preámbulo del tormento.  
  
Solo que una vocecita ingenua en su mente le susurró que no sería posible que los machos actuaran así en grupo: únicamente lo harían a solas, con sus esposas, en la privacidad del hogar y lejos de las miradas ajenas de sus semejantes. Quiso creer que estarían a salvo incluso cuando el primero de ellos tomó a Betty de los hombros y el segundo fue hacia ella, sujetandola de las muñecas.  
  
Tenía la vaga idea de que todo terminaría en una severa reprimenda, seguramente expulsarían a Pedro y a Pablo de los Búfalos mojados y estos las increparían al llegar a casa. Betty no sufriría gran cosa, más allá de llanto y reclamos. Pedro la haría ostentar unos cuantos moretones y, quizás, eventualmente podrían regresar a la logia y todo quedaría en nada más que un gran disgusto entre los cuatro. Pero las palabras que escuchó la dejaron helada y, aunque más adelante reconocería en ese instante una segunda oportunidad, ambas quedaron paralizadas por la terrorífica sorpresa.  
  


_**" ¡Ya decía yo que esos dos se veían muy extraños!"  
  
** _ _**"¡Mujeres infiltradas! Esta noche nos divertiremos en grande"  
  
** _ _**"¡Desnúdenlas!"  
  
** _

  
La primera en quedar en cueros fue Betty: Vilma consiguió forcejear y arañar a su captor en la cara, pero Betty era más débil y dócil que ella. Fue presa fácil y Vilma vió a su amiga en un mar de manos. Manos que recorrieron sus cuerpos, manos que saltaban de una a la otra y que repartían bofetadas y puñetazos. Cuando a Vilma la sujetaron con los brazos en cruz, pegada a una de las paredes, Betty ya estaba sobre sus espaldas, siendo sujetada por cuatro de ellos para abrirla en cruz mientras el primero se posicionaba entre sus muslos. A Vilma se le escapó un grito cuando vió la manaza del desalmado esgrimiendo un pene gordo y peludo, a medio endurecer y a medio camino hacia el coño de su amiga. Uno de los que estaban con ella le amasaba los pechos, mientras otro se afanaba en hundir los dedos en la raja entre sus nalgas. Pero casi no lo sentía, preocupada como estaba por Betty, que no dejaba de buscar a sus maridos con la mirada, pidiendo socorro.  
  


**_"¡Pedro! ¡Pablo! ¡Somos nos-!"  
  
_ **

La pobrecita Betty gritó de dolor al ser penetrada en seco, y Vilma lloró con ella, sin dejar de luchar. Retomó el esfuerzo de su amiga y buscó frenéticamente por toda la estancia a sus maridos, esperando que hubieran escuchado sus nombres. Esperaba verlos abrirse paso hacia ellas pero, mientras uno se ponía detrás de ella para abrazarla por la cintura y otro le alzaba una pierna por la corva, los localizó parados tranquilamente a pocos metros.  
  
Pablo miraba hacia su esposa, con la mano en el miembro. Bombeaba con furia a pesar de su semblante tranquilo. No había posibilidad de que no la reconociera y, sin embargo, helo ahí tan pacífico y con una sonrisa en los labios. A su lado, Pedro también miraba hacia la desdichada Betty, entre cuyas piernas ahora se posicionaba un segundo hombre para tomar su turno. Luego, como si sintiera la mirada de su propia esposa sobre la sien, volteó a verla con una expresión que pretendía ser reposada, pero con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Vilma reconocía esa mirada perfectamente; era aquella que su marido le echaba cada vez que ella hacía algo que le daba la más mínima excusa para castigarla. Ascuas encendidas en morbo y expectación. Parecía retarla a decir algo, a suplicar por su auxilio... a darle el gusto de proclamar a los presentes que las intrusas eran esposas suya y de Pablo. La oportunidad de solicitar un castigo mucho más cruel del que estaban enfrentando ahora mismo.  
  
  
No le daría ese gusto. Aunque le dolía en el alma ver a su amiga sometida a aquellos ultrajes, aunque ante la mirada de su esposo a ella misma ya la estaban penetrando anal y vaginalmente, ni una palabra de auxilio saldría de su boca.  
  
El suplicio duró horas. Todos los Búfalos mojados tomaron su turno con cada una. A alguien le pareció apropiado recostarlas, la cabeza pegada a la cadera de la otra de manera que quien jodía a Vilma podía ver cómo le hacían lo mismo a Betty. Así, hasta que todos se fueron a sus casas y las dejaron ahí tiradas, con Pablo y Pedro sentados en una banca, charlando sobre cosas del trabajo y sobre la próxima reunión. Betty se había desmayado y ahora convulsionaba mientras Vilma la abrazaba en silencio. No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, desnudas sobre el frío y duro piso, tiritando y sin escuchar una palabra de sus esposos, hasta que Pedro dijo algo a Pablo y este se acercó para recoger a su esposa. Vilma no se lo impidió: estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.  
  


**_"Eso les pasa por meter las narices donde no les llaman. Levantate, es hora de irnos a casa"  
  
_ **

Ahora Pedro estaba parado junto a ella y le empujaba la espalda con el pie. Fue más de lo que pudo soportar y se desmayó, pero eso no fue impedimento para Picapiedra.  
  
Se llevó a su esposa arrastrándola de las greñas, justo como cuando se casó con ella.  
  



End file.
